


Stack a full House

by lilysmiles



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Creature Fic, Dark Elves, Drow, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysmiles/pseuds/lilysmiles
Summary: Canon Jason Stackhouse pulled out the short stick in life right from the start. Maybe something about him just screamed ‘scapegoat’ and ‘victim’ to turn him into a meat shield for his supernatural magnet of a sister. A sister that hardly, if ever thought of the consequence of her actions. And maybe the original Jason put up with all her shit.Unfortunately for Sookie, Jason Stackhouse has different plans for his life. Plans that don’t involve playing nanny and facing the fallout of the actions of a girl that wasn’t even his real sister. Not really…
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Sookie haters out there. Another Reincarnation fic of mine. I might write a prequel later…

Chapter 1

The now dubbed Jason was honestly wondering about his karma. Because what kind of irresponsible parents literally name their only daughter something that means ‘BITCH’ in one of the world’s most spoken languages?! But then again, his luck had always been atrocious.

Everything started fairly mildly, really.

First he as a no name office worker in Japan that choked on a biscuit (how pathetic is _that_???). Then he opens his eyes as a baby elf. A baby dark elf. A drow, as his gamer friends would dub him. A male baby dark elf in a matriarchal society. And after that ‘wonderful’ experience, he will never _ever_ be able to look upon a woman with any kind of desire in his life (or lives)! But that’s totally explainable! Considering that the matriarchs preferred to spend time in each other’s company. And when they chose to turn to an unfortunate member of the male sex, courtship and foreplay consisted of S&M with whips and knives!

He is relieved to say that that life didn’t last very long. Only a few hundred years…

The only thing that distinguished and set him apart from all those other nameless and powerless male elves, was his magic.

And wasn’t _that_ a surprise?

Because in his previous life, for all that he visited temples and listened to bedtime stories about the kitsune, he didn’t believe in, nor did he see any proof of the existence of magic. But that life was different. Literally a different world.

And funnily enough, no matter how stuck up the matriarchs of the elves were, they weren’t guaranteed the gift of magic. Neither was it hereditary. _Luckily_. So he was actually taught and trained instead of caged to provide valuable genetic material.

And surprisingly, considering how one may think the matriarchal society would hog knowledge to avoid giving their men any power, he was actually taught well. But there was a good reason for it. Because an elemental male mage would always be sent to the front lines in case of conflict. Always. Because why would they endanger the lives of the few ‘precious’ female mages which were _coincidentally_ priestesses of the Spider Goddess Lolth?

Hence his early death. Although for an ex human, 800 years is a very long time. And he definitely made the most of it. Because what was young adulthood for immortals was eternity for someone with an initially human soul. So where elves took a century just to learn the basics such as walking, reading and talking, he used that extra time for much more useful things. Although it took a lot of effort to conceal the difference in development. But in this case, being an insignificant member of the male sex was a benefit. Because where a future matriarch would be under constant protection and supervision, no one really cared what another useless male child got up to.

Perhaps that was why in the time that it took his peers to master a single fireball, he was already secretly into high-level magics and even trialing the more obscure knowledge. Yay to the unrestricted library access!

Although that didn’t save him in another internal skirmish for territory and power that got out of hand. What really drove him up walls was the fact that the bitches that started it weren’t even on the battle field. They were more likely getting vertical together while those like him lost their lives in another useless fight for dominance. 

Oh well, too bad, so sad. But it wasn’t like he had much to protect or get back to in that life. And finally reaching civilization after an age of living among brutal psychos was an added benefit. Even if to truly reach it, he had to die.

So one day, a young male dark elf closed his eyes for the very last time and a seemingly ‘human’ boy of three years, opened his. But there was something strange about them. Because unlike those of other three year old children, his were fully conscious. And he was unimpressed. Very unimpressed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie didn’t like her big brother.

And that was strange because Sookie liked everyone.

But Jason? She didn’t like _him_.

He didn’t play with her! And it wasn’t just her Barbies that he said no to. It was _everything_! He was so prim, proper and _boring_! And she wasn’t the only one to think so. The town’s boys all agreed! They stopped calling Jason to play with them since before she was born, apparently.

And Jason was _weird_!

Because he was the only person that she couldn’t hear. At all!

Normal people she _could_ hear! Even if she couldn’t understand most things. Like how that nice lady from across the road wanted to eat? Eat up? Sookie’s Daddy and didn’t like her Mummy for some reason but always smiled and said hi when they came by. Or how her Daddy took his clothes off with the nice lady and played wresting on the floor last Wednesday. When Sookie asked her Mummy about it, she started crying and pulled out the nice lady’s hair. And now Mummy and Daddy argue all the time. Her Daddy is always angry when she is in the room. And scared. He won’t play with her now. Maybe Jason is angry at her too. But she doesn’t know. Because he won’t tell her. Or he does but she can’t hear.

Only Nana is nice to her now.

She says Sookie is blessed by God. That angels talk to her and tell her secrets. Sookie goes to church with Nana every Sunday now! And bakes cookies for the nice old ladies. She doesn’t like one of the priests though… He wants to see her without her clothes! Even without panties! So improper! Indecent! When her uncle wanted to see, she showed him but Nana now says she can’t do that anymore. That girls should only take their clothes off for special people. And that her nice uncle that always gave her candy won’t come around anymore. But she isn’t going to take her clothes off now. Even if the priest wants to see her do that. He isn’t special.

Although she doesn’t have as much time to play anymore. Mummy and Daddy take her to creepy doctors now. And even if the doctors say she is a good girl, a normal girl, Mummy and Daddy don’t believe them. And neither do the mean doctors. It’s so unfair! Jason doesn’t have to see the doctors! He even refused to go to church! How could he?! Nana is upset with Jason now! He makes her sad. He doesn’t listen. He is a bad boy. But why is he considered a good boy and Sookie a bad girl?! It’s not true!

Why do the girls from school giggle and blush when they talk to him but want her to go away and leave them alone when she tries to be friends? If only she didn’t hear people tell her their secrets! If only the person she couldn’t hear was someone, no _her_ special someone and not the retard Jason! If only Jason was a nicer person who actually played with her and didn’t avoid her all the time. If only her Mummy and Daddy would stop being so proud of his good grades and so disappointed in her bad ones. If only they stopped comparing her to him and saying that with her grades she is going to be a no name waitress in some shitty cafe for the rest of her life while her brother becomes a doctor or a lawyer or something.

But she can’t, no she doesn’t _want_ to do better!

Not when her teachers think she is a strange, mentally disabled girl. Not when the other children giggle about her answering questions no one asked. Or saying something really weird. It’s no wonder she doesn’t like school. Doesn’t want to spend time there. Doesn’t want to talk or think or do anything related to it at home. In her safe haven.

So the moment she hits minimum working age she is dropping out. She wants to be an adult already! _Independent_. Not having to go to doctors all the time because Mummy and Daddy say so.

She doesn’t care that her parents would be disappointed. Her Nana _wouldn’t be_. And that’s all that matters. As Nana Adele had said, the family has lived without no doctors or lawyers just fine. So they don’t need no doctors or lawyers _now_.

Although Jason is a know-it-all that doesn’t agree with Nana. Never ever _ever_ …

So Jason Stackhouse was a very bad boy in Sookie Stackhouse;s opinion.

But for some reason, no one had ever asked her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Going to school was torture. It wasn’t just that he had learned everything they had to offer a very long time ago, no. It was the socializing. Because no matter how child-loving some people may claim themselves to be, it hardly means that they enjoy spending all their free time with children. And even if they do, it’s usually from a patronizing and mentoring point of view. But actually playing with children as equals? Or pretending to be a child yourself. Or even worse, being treated like a child?!

Honestly, very few people have the patience.

And neither did I.

So on most days, for all that I ‘miraculously’ got good grades and top marks for written assignments, no one ever noticed that I wasn’t even there. All it took was a scroll hidden beneath one of the floorboards in the classroom and all the students and teachers were 100% certain that Jason Stackhouse is not only in attendance, but doing very well. Truly, for all that laughing at another’s misfortune was bad, watching Sookie sulk was hilarious. Especially since she was the only person who could have discovered my trickery. With her abilities and intuition alone. So out of necessity and lack of any desire to actually waste my precious time on going to school (again) and interacting, I played a distant and uninterested elder brother.

Although due to that distance, I missed the moment when our relationship hit the point of no return. With both my ‘sister’ and ‘grandmother’. But truth to be told, I couldn’t act sufficiently invested. And didn’t want to be. Because while my grandmother wasn’t quite a religious nut, she was still very religious. So being dragged along to Church every Sunday if not more often was a must. But considering my past life and being promised to the goddess of Spiders, the pain I experienced every time when on ‘Holy Ground’ wasn’t worth it. Because if there was one thing Lolth was, it was possessive. She? (considering that gods don’t have a gender unless they are present in the form of a worshiper-created avatar) wasn’t about to let one of her subjects be affected and stolen by a different religion. Especially in a world where said subject is their only disciple.

Gods are possessive that way.

It became especially obvious after my first visit to a pet store. Because few children could say that their first pet was a giant tarantula. And on accident too. An oblivious accident. Because none of the other residents sharing house were ever aware that their son and brother had a cage-free ‘monster’ living in his room. I still believe it to be suspicious. Because the likelihood of a giant spider successfully escaping its terrarium completely unhindered and unnoticed to then hide in my very much _blonde_ hair, was ridiculous. How I managed not to scream on the way back in the car, I still attribute to a miracle. Because feeling long, hairy legs moving about through one’s locks of hair and feeling massive pincers next to one’s ear is a true obstacle to manliness. Not screaming like a little girl was next to impossible. But _somehow_ , I managed.

Although calling a foot-wide spider ‘Fluffy’ was a bit too much. But I attribute it to my child’s body, hormones and just handicapped decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adele didn’t understand where she went wrong with her grandchildren. Or even her children for that matter. Or maybe it was just her relationships in general that were a failure.

It began with meeting the man who she thought was the love of her life. Oh, he was that and even more, but there was always something strange about him. Something fake. And while he had never outright lied, he never told the whole truth either. At some point she even began to wonder whether holding on and trying was even worth it ( _it wasn’t_ ). So the day he disappeared was the best and worst day of her life. Because it was one matter for an unmarried woman to have children out of wedlock in her day when living with her apparent ‘fiancé’ and completely another just having a surprise bun in the oven. Even if said ‘fiancé’ is in no hurry to tie the knot. So at his disappearance, Adele was very quick to claim herself heartbroken and devastated and her ‘other half’, very dead. Because it is unjust and unseemly to speak ill of the deceased. Or their loved ones for that matter.

So all her children stayed Stackhouses.

But the town’s gossipers ‘forgave’ them for it. Even if it wasn’t easy.

And it didn’t get easier. Not when her son grew pointed ears and seemed to see things no one else could. Not when her only granddaughter started hearing voices. Not when her grandson began drifting away. And not just from his family but people in general. As if he wasn’t one of them. And that scared her. Because subconsciously, she knew human was what he wasn’t. That he didn’t belong. And it was terrifying.

But it didn’t get better.

Or easier.

Not when her son and daughter in-law died in a flash flood.

It only made her ignore the issue. Ignore and pretend that nothing is happening. That everything is ok. Is fine. That Sookie would persevere. That her lack of friends shows her independence. That Jason ignoring them is just a teenage phase. That it would pass. That it’s just trauma. That the fact that he left for Dallas the moment he was old enough to leave and rent out his inheritance meant that he was just a very independent boy.

That he will come back.

Understand that city life isn’t for those like them.

That he will only belong in Bon Temps.

Always Bon Temps.

Just like any Stackhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stealing a car when only ten years old _should_ be difficult. If you watch enough movies, you will likely see a police pursuit along with helicopters and the FBI as an example of what happens when someone has that kind of an idea. For any kind of vehicle theft, really. But real life doesn’t work that way.

Because to actually have a police pursuit, the stolen car has to first be reported. The number plates then have to be seen or caught on camera. Luckily, there weren’t too many of those in the nineties. And finally, some lucky police patrol has to actually spot you and catch up.

So the likelihood of all of those coming together in the span of a few hours is close to non-existent. Especially if you already know how to drive. And luckily, Jason did. And if you can twinkle around the number plates with some well-meant magic, even better. And easier.

Easier for Jason Stackhouse to leave the suffocating little town of Bon Temps for greener pastures.

Some (most) would criticize him for abandoning his family during hard times and ditching his education. But for all intents and purposes, Jason Stackhouse had never left. Not when his grandmother and sister could swear that he had eaten his breakfast just this morning. Not when the neighbor with seven cats can swear up and down that he stepped on one just a week ago. Not when all the teachers and kids at school could swear that he sitting right beside them/ at the right hand desk/playing in the yard/ reading some thick book/handing in his homework. And he preferred it that way.

Of course things _could_ go wrong. The scrolls he left could be damaged or found. Someone (namely Sookie) could see through the trickery. But he had plans in place for that. Because what could be easier than to drop by every month to check and replace the scrolls? And Sookie? Well… Sookie will hardly notice that instead of static, she will only receive silence from him.

And yes, he was selfish. And irresponsible. And once more selfish. But he couldn’t handle living in a deadbeat town in the middle of nowhere anymore. Especially trying to handle staying active during day hours after spending a lifetime of being nocturnal. With his elven features becoming more prominent as he aged, it got to the point of being unbearable. And while his conscience _does_ signal that abandoning relatives that have just lost two of their members is not the right thing to do, it wasn’t enough to change his decision.

Because a lifetime as a ‘higher species’ had rubbed off on him far more than he thought. Especially when taking in mind is lack of lasting relationships with the people in his life. Although it’s understandable. Even halfbloods with ordinary elves that usually only differed by their eye or skin color having blue or green eyes instead of red and violet and cream skin instead of obsidian-black were considered second-class citizens besides a select few exceptions. Not much of a difference. But they would never rise up beyond being servants.

And now, with him coming to look more like the splitting image of a halfblood with every passing day, he couldn’t be comfortable. Because while he wasn’t racist and didn’t consider himself as such, some attitudes and stereotypes had definitely rubbed off. Where mixed bloods with drow blood were servants, the rare human that survived the hospitality of the dark elven underground cities didn’t live for long. Because slaves and sacrifices usually don’t. Where captive ordinary forest elves were treated with some care and usually kept as pets and even lovers, the humans were treated as if they were less than animals. And that behavior had definitely rubbed off.

So being surrounded by humans 24/7 was exhausting. Even if he was a human in his first life. But try to imagine being surrounded by pigeons all day, everyday. Relatively smart, talking, but still _pigeons_. Pigeons you are apparently related to. And more so, everyone around you is a pigeon thinking you are a pigeon. When in reality you definitely _aren’t_!

How long will it take you to run for the hills as fast as your legs could take you?!

If only for the sake of your sanity?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dallas, another city that never sleeps. A city of skyscrapers, concrete and glass. A city of life and speed and business. A modern city in all ways. But like all big cities and perhaps even more than most, Dallas has a dark side. For innocent humans shouldn’t leave their homes after dark. If they don’t want any ‘adventures’, that is. Adventures alike the flip of a coin. For while one can be the fun variety, usually including a large group of friends and a lot of alcohol, or even empty roads and plate-less cars pushing themselves to the limit in very much illegal races. Not that threats and legislation ever stopped anyone. But those are the ‘fun’ adventures. The _relatively_ safe ones. But others?

Not so much…

And statistically speaking, being a lone child on the streets of _any_ city is just _begging_ for trouble. Whether the police patrol kind or the attention of some pedophile, is a matter of chance. And luck.

Luck I apparently didn’t have, as in the very first dark alley I slid into, I ‘met’ if not a pedophile, then an axe murderer. An axe murderer no one would ever miss or come looking for. For the said pedophile/ axe murderer would definitely not live for long. Only long enough to serve his purpose. As any piece of trash has its use. It only depends on the perspective and application. There is little need to be wasteful. Truly…

At this point I was so sick of the constant mood swings and the fluctuating power levels, I was ready to go berserk! Not just slit the throats of some human trash that preys on children for some rituals. Because sacrificial rituals were a vital part of my education in my previous life. And whether I like it or not, I will have to keep them up. For Lolth is anything _but_ a merciful and kind goddess. And if I don’t want to run across some very hungry giant spiders on ‘accident’ I will have to keep with the practice. Because in my case, free will is just a very good joke.

But then again, it’s only humans that are said to have it. Any kind of magical race or creature has to live with the patronage of some kind of deity. Considering all the benefits like immortality of the drow and elves, extended lifespan for others as well as some kind of abilities, free will isn’t part of the package. A hidden caveat written in tiny print on an enticing contract.

So staying in the respective gods favor is a matter of great importance.

But in his previous life it just wasn’t possible. Not with the extreme gender inequality enforced. _Brutally_ enforced. There was simply no way to become anything other than meaningless cannon fodder. But in this life? On a planet that holds no other worshipers of Lolth? Being the goddesses’ only option for extending her influence…

But gaining the favor of his godly patron was hardy the only reason he had for swiftly ‘relocating’ to Dallas. Because the aggressiveness of the drow didn’t go anywhere. Yes, it wasn’t as distinguished as that of the females of their species. But that didn’t mean that Jason Stackhouse suddenly became a fluffy-cuddly teddy bear. And honestly, he was this close to going on a rampage. If he spent one more day hearing his ‘sister’s’ annoying voice with its stretching of the last syllable, he would have smashed her head in and painted the walls a pretty shade of red. The only thing her brain is good for, in his opinion. Unfortunately, human morals and official laws didn’t look kindly upon those that gave in to their base needs. Even minors. Although they did have much lighter outcomes when dealing with the law. So that only left three options. Give in and get sent to the nearest criminal colony or mental asylum. Ignore the urges and practice self-control, which might as well lead to option one in the long-term. Or move elsewhere and satisfy a drow’s killing instincts somewhere unconnected and on those no one will miss.

So Dallas was a wonderful option in the long run.


End file.
